Who Knew Ice Cream Could be Awkward?
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Inspired from the awkard situations in Flirting With Disaster. Ice-cream-awkward-parent-teen talks were NEVER fun. Danny had one, Valerie had one, even TUCKER had one.  But Sam was clearly not expecting an awkward talk with her mother. DxS fluff. Oneshot!


**Heya! Just published Free Floating a mere few hours ago, and I checked for reviews and there was 6 REVIEWS! My jaw literally dropped in shock. Thank ya sooooo much! And I'm even MORE stoked since I can watch DP on Netflix now! WHOOT! I watched Flirting With Disaster, and I wanted to do a quickie oneshot before I head to bed. I don't own DP and enjoy! Warning: may be terrible due to typing this while half asleep... :/**

Ice-cream-awkward-parent-teen talks were NEVER fun.

Danny had one, Valerie had one, even TUCKER had one.

But Sam was clearly not expecting an awkward talk with her mother.

"More strawberry ice cream dear?" asked Pamela. Sam groaned and set down her dainty spoon.

"No. I don't even get why we're HAVING this conversation!" moaned Sam, clearly exasperated. Pamela smiled and scooped up a bit of strawberry ice cream.

"We're having this because I'm trying to talk you out of liking Danny!" she said cheerfully. Sam, who had finally decided to take a teeny bite out of strawberry ice cream, quickly did a spit take. She wiped off her mouth as she looked at her mom.

"Me? Like Danny?" she laughed nervously. Her spoon clattered into her bowl. "Why would I like Danny?" Her mom dabbed her own mouth with a frilly lace napkin.

"It's quite obvious, Sammy-kins...you pratically spend all your time over there anyways! It's always Danny this or Danny that!" she pointed out. Sam's face tinted slightly pink.

"Sam. It's SAM. And he's just my best friend mom!" she defended. Pamela rolled her eyes.

"And that's why I never hear about Tucker? Let's face it: Danny is a bad influence for you! While Tucker...there's a sensible man for you! He's smart, funny, charming... I can see him becoming mayor someday!"

Sam immediately gagged even at the mere mention of dating Tucker.

"Uh, mom?" she said, picking up her bowl and walking over to the kitchen.

"Tucker- never gonna happen." Pamela frowned as she picked up her spoon and fiddled with it.

"But he's so-"

"Tech obsessed, a ladies' man, and totally not my type!" listed off Sam. She crossed her arms and smiled at her mom.

"Not that this wasn't fun at all, but I'll be in my room...alone...with no sunlight." she said darkly as she walked up the stairs.

"Sammykins! You didn't have your tea!"

Sam just rolled her eyes and opened the door to her dark, gothic room.

"Ah...home sweet home..." she said to herself, or so she thought...

"Awkward mother daughter talk?" questioned a familiar voice. Sam yelped and looked around. On her open window to the dark night sat Danny, who was clearly amused. Sam blushed and glared at him.

"How much did you hear?" she growled, masking her fear of Danny hearing about her 'secret' crush on him. Danny chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Enough to hear your mom saying Tucker would be 'perfect for you!'" His voice went high to imitate her mom's voice. Sam released a small giggle, though very ungothic, and smiled.

"Trust me...Tucker will find another girl...that's NOT me!" she laughed. Danny smiled back, his white hair blowing in the night breeze.

"What do you need Danny? You usually don't come over here for nothing..." said Sam, quickly changing the subject. Danny chuckled again.

"Well...I was going to talk to you about something, but listening to your conversation was MUCH more entertaining..." laughed Danny as he walked over by Sam. She sat on her massive bed and looked up into glowing green eyes. He smiled as she grinned, and violet and green eyes connected if only for a moment. The spark was lost when Danny broke the eye contact blushing vividly.

"And Sam?" said Danny as he turned to leave. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I like you too..." he said softly. He quickly turned invisible and flew out into the night sky, leaving an unusually happy goth girl behind him.

**Yay! More fluffy sap before I go to slee...Zzzzz...review please!**


End file.
